


Curiosity Killed

by wingeddserpent



Series: Misfires [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/F, Gags, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelke has a question; Yuffie may not have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written assuming that Shelke begins aging shortly after she loses her constant supply of Mako. Physically, she's around eighteen when this fic takes place.

She cannot decide whether or not she prefers Yuffie this way.

“Was this something you did with my sister, also?” Shelke asks, keeps her voice light even as she pinches one of Yuffie’s nipples hard.

The gag muffles the gasp and when Yuffie tries to move, jerking at the leather binding wrist and ankle, her curses are stifled. Shelke takes in a controlled breath and moves her hand downwards, to rub Yuffie’s clitoris slow enough to tease.

It takes a few minutes before Yuffie nods desperately.

Shelke smirks. “Tell me more,” she says but leaves the gag where it is.


End file.
